This invention relates to a CPR manikin for teaching cardio-pulmonary resuscitation (CPR) techniques including ventilation and/or external heart massage, and more particularly relates to a CPR manikin particularly useful in teaching the application of CPR techniques to infants. This invention also relates to the subcombination of a new and improved disposable lung bag for CPR manikins.
CPR manikins are commonly used in teaching cardio-pulmonary resuscitation (CPR) in order that students can be taught the proper techniques of external heart massage and ventilation or mouth-to-mouth resuscitation without risking harm or injury to a live human being. To enhance the teaching of CPR it is desirable that the CPR manikin simulate the human form or appearance in order that the students can relate to prior experience in touching and handling live human beings and in order that the students will be relieved as much as possible of any apprehension with regard to the touching or handling of a mechanical CPR manikin while learning CPR techniques.
Prior art CPR manikins simulating the human form are typically complex and therefore expensive to manufacture causing the sales price to be so high that only a limited number can be afforded whereby the number available at any one time for student practice is limited. Such prior art manikins simulating the human form are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,331,426 and 4,611,998.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the CPR manikin art of a new and improved manikin simulating the human form which is relatively uncomplicated and inexpensive to manufacture.
Disposable lung bags are known to the art for use with a CPR manikin. Examples of such disposable lung bags are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,987 and 5,083,559; these patents also disclose, respectively, a CPR manikin and artificial respiration breathing device and these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference as if fully reproduced herein. While these disposable lung bags have worked well, there still exists a need for a new and improved disposable lung bag configured for one or more of the following: for improved attachment to a CPR manikin, for being positioned with respect to the chest portion of the manikin to facilitate simulation of chest rise during ventilation and to simulate the presence of both the lungs and stomach of a person whereby upon air in excess of the amount for proper ventilation being introduced into the lung, the stomach is inflated to provide both visual and tactile indications of exercise ventilation.